


Silly Hats

by TheNerdVoice



Category: Holby City
Genre: Christmas, F/F, Post-Canon Fix-It, Silly hats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-18 16:08:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21930163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNerdVoice/pseuds/TheNerdVoice
Summary: Serena Campbell comes face to face with someone she never imagined seeing again.
Relationships: Serena Campbell/Bernie Wolfe
Comments: 10
Kudos: 86
Collections: Berena Secret Santa 2019





	Silly Hats

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fortytworedvines](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fortytworedvines/gifts).



> Honestly, this prompt was something I just couldn't put together. I would stare at a blank, open document and there'd be tumble weeds drifting left to right through my mind. That is, until this was actually due. This story was going to go into a very different direction, but I came up with this at the VERY last moment. Honestly, I didn't think I'd be able to do it, but here it is. Hopefully you like it even a tiny bit.
> 
> I do hope you have a glorious Christmas and 2020 (which still isn't a real year).

“Keep ‘em coming.” Serena Campbell sits at the bar, alone. Not that people didn’t want to sit with her, but they were partaking in a Christmas trivia game. Something, after the year she’s had, she just doesn’t particularly feel like participating in. She knows the answers and is mumbling them to herself as the questions are asked. “White Christmas,” she says under her breath before taking another sip of her shiraz.

After setting the glass back onto the bar top, she feels a headband being slid just behind her ears, a soft kiss being pressed against her neck. Serena brings her hand up, curious who this brazen person could be, much less what exactly was placed upon her head. “A halo?”

“I was going to do reindeer antlers, but that seemed so unoriginal.”

She knows that voice. Serena straightens her back a bit, tears beginning to flood her eyes. Serena clears her throat, giving her glass of shiraz another look. Was she so intoxicated to be hearing voices of dead former lovers? Slowly, Serena begins to turn herself around, coming face to face with the blonde she could never stop thinking about. Her mouth agape as she stares toward the other woman.

“Oh, come on, Campbell. I could have put devils’ horns.” Bernie Wolfe gives a wry smirk, an Army camouflage Santa hat adorning her head, tan wool peacoat around her frame. “Happy Christmas.”

“I don’t understand.” Serena’s voice cracks. She decides not to stand, worried her legs would turn to pure jelly.

“It’s...too much to explain.” Bernie shakes her head, “I asked my children not to say anything to you.”

“You always did love to surprise.”

“I hope, em...” Bernie swallows, knowing just how much the woman has probably gone through in the past few months. “I hope you’ve still room for me in your life.” Her eyes glisten now, “Cam said Alex made a right mess of things with her lies...and I’m so sorry you had to experience that.”

“And you’re...” Serena places her hands on either side of the blonde’s face, “and you’re here and alive?”

Bernie nods again, a shiver running through her from the other woman’s touch, something she’s yearned for so long. She clears her throat, feeling the need to relax the tension between them, “You didn’t even say if you liked the hat.”

Serena doesn’t respond to her, pulling the woman in to press a tender kiss against her lips. Only seperating when she needs to breathe. Their lips both reddened with the intensity. She then nudges the woman’s arm, “Don’t ever scare me like that again.”

“Wouldn’t dream of it.”

Swallowing, Serena stares into Bernie’s chocolate eyes. “Are you...staying?” She juts her tongue out to lick her lips, “I mean...not just a pit stop to another far away land, but...truly staying?”

Bernie flashes a larger smile this time, “Won’t be able to rid yourself of me.” She pauses, “that is...if that’s what you wish. I wouldn’t want to...impose or make you feel as if-”

“Berenice Wolfe...every single day I’ve tried to live without you...has been...” Serena shakes her head quickly, finding it difficult to finish her sentence, “and you’ve...returned and...brought silly hats along with you.”

“What? You don’t like it?” She glances up as if she’s able to see her own Santa hat, “Cam gave me a heads up that this Silly Hat Christmas get-together was going on and I thought  _ what better time _ to visit. There would have been too much attention at work, but...we’re able to have a bit of time together here. Just thought we’d fit in instead of...standing out.” Bernie moves next to the other woman, taking a seat atop the bar stool next to the silver haired beauty.

“I’ve...I’ve had a few.” Serena spins on her bar stool, facing the bartop once more. She gives a nod to the glass in front of her. “They...taste better today than they have in a while.” She huffs a soft chortle, her hand sliding over to take a tender hold of the other woman’s. “You’ll...you’ll tell me of everything that happened, right? Why you were away and...allowed your children and others to believe you’ve died?”

Bernie nods, almost absently, “of course, but...it’s Christmas. Can’t be worrying about any of that now. It’s...water under the bridge. A blip on our radar.” She gives Serena’s hand a squeeze, “and I...rather not dwell on it, actually.” She clears her throat, “because we’re here now...back together...if you’ll allow.”

“I want nothing more.” Serena whispers, then clears her throat, “there’s so much you’ve missed.”

“I’m aware. Cameron and Charlotte had quite the time bringing me up to speed with many things. Including how you’ve been tending to Cam...and how he’s been keeping an eye out for Jason in return.”

“He does love being a big brother figure.”

“How it’s as if...our family is still  _ our _ family. Whether you care to admit it or not.” Bernie raises an eyebrow, noticing Serena’s blush. “I mean, you even allowed Cam to sit for Guinevere...what were any one of you thinking, I don’t know if he could even be trusted with a house plant.”

Serena chuckles to herself, “he did better than you’d think.” She reaches out with her free hand, taking hold of her glass and bringing it to her lips again, “I’m certain Guinevere will take a liking to you too, just like she did her Uncle Cam.” She’s beginning to slur now, knowing she needs to get home soon before she tempts herself with another glass. Serena begins to lean over, her head resting against Bernie’s upper arm.

“Let me give you a ride home. I promise, I won’t attempt to have my way with you. I simply want to ensure you arrive home safely.” Bernie offers, wrapping an arm around the other woman, “Ensure you’re changed into your pajamas and tucked into bed.” She feels Serena start to laugh to herself, “I’ll even read you a bedtime story.”

“I’d love nothing more, darling.” Serena whispers, “story about us...and these silly hats.”

“Whatever you want.” Bernie presses a kiss to the top of Serena’s head, “Happy Christmas, Campbell.”


End file.
